jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Schlacht von Sluis Van
Lesenswert-Abstimmung Mai 2007 (nicht bestanden) : Eine gute Schlachtbeschreibung, es reicht nun mal nicht bis zum exzellenten Artikel. Deshalb "lesenswert". Gruß, Bel Iblis 17:32, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Du hast Recht, Asajj. Aber es sind noch einige Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler drin, die noch verbessert werden müssten. Dann auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Meister Yoda 18:48, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Ne ich finde für einen Lesenswetrten Artikel ist das zu wenig text.--Yoda41 Admin 20:33, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde wegen den Rechtschreib - und Grammatikfehler drin.Vos 14:54, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Auch sehr schön wenn vor der Kandidatur Steffen G. den halben artikel neu schreibt :P .. nee... mal schauen ob man den noch besser machen kann.. das war ja einer meiner ersten artikel. Nun bin ich ja schon etwas besser. Müsste gehen. PS: Allgemein: Warum schaut ihr immer auf die Länge "size doesn't matter, it's how you use it" Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 18:08, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Ich habe den Artikel in kleinen Punkten verbessert und leicht ausgebaut, da die Sprache doch sehr viel zu wünschen übrig ließ und einige Inhalte nicht stimmten. Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung allerdings noch weit von einem Lesenswertstatus entfernt, da noch einiges fehlt! Nicht die Menge an Text fehlt meiner Meinung nach sondern es fehlt die Qualität des Inhalts. Steffen Gebhart 18:14, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nachtrag: Tut mir ja leid, aber das Ende, welches Modgamers wieder hergestellt hat, erscheint mir qualitativ mangelhaft. Lando kam definitiv nicht die Idee seine Steuerungscodes zu verwenden, denn er lag zu diesem Zeitpunkt verletzt in der Kabine des Falken, er hat sich nicht mal aktiv am Kampf beteiligt! Erst auf Hans Anweisung hin zündete dieser die Plasmabrenner! Weiterhin bewirkte das zünden der Plasmabrenner nicht das vollständige Auslöschen der Entercrews und verhinderte die Flucht der Schiffe nur dadurch, dass die Steuerungssyteme zerstört wurden und der Antrieb sich dadurch deaktivierte. Zudem ist die Schreibweise sehr erzählerisch gestaltet und entbehrt jeder Objektivität - Fakten werden verdreht und mit Spekulationen versehen. Wie gesagt tut es mir leid, aber der Artikel ist im derzeitigen Zustand nicht nur nicht Lesenswert, nein er ist sogar inhaltlich falsch! Steffen Gebhart 19:42, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::ehh schuldigung.... was den für Spekulationen. Bist DU dir denn noch sicher das du die Bücher richtig drauf hast? Ich kann ja genre noch schauen, aber in den Comics (die ich auch genutzt hab) hebt sich Landos dunkler Hautton von Hans sehr deutlich ab. --Modgamers 11:59, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Er brach ab. Plötzlich wusste er (Han Solo) was ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte. >>Lando!<< rief er ins Interkom. >>Lando! Herauf mit dir!<< .. >>Wir haben keine Zeit für komplizierte Manöver.<< Han nickte in Richtung Fregatte, die nun unter ihnen lag. >>Die Minenmaulwürfe kleben noch immer an den Schiffen. Setz sie in Betrieb.<< Lando starrte ihn verdutzt an. >>In Betrieb setzen?<< wiederholte er. Zitiert aus Erben des Imperiums, erste Auflage 8/92, auf den Seiten 404 und 405. Wenn es in den Comics hierbei Abweichungen gibt, ist der Artikel dazu noch unvollständig, weil die unterschiedlichen Darstellungen der Geschehnisse nirgendwo erwähnt werden. Weiterhin gibt es noch einige Details welche erwähnt werden müssten, zum Beispiel die vorangegangene Angriff auf Bpfassh oder die Gründe der Anwesenheit der Sonderstaffel und des Falken oder die Tatsache, dass die von den Minenmaulwürfen beschädigten Schiffe nicht endgültig unbrauchbar gemacht wurden sondern nur für die zugegeben lange Zeit der Reparatur ausser Gefecht waren. Hier besteht ohne Zweifel noch Potential den Artikel auszubauen. Bist DU dir denn noch sicher das du die Bücher richtig drauf hast? Kein Grund hier jemandem die Kompetenz abzustreiten, die streite ich Dir auch nicht ab! Ich hoffe aus Dir spricht nicht der Frust weil ich hier mit Kontra stimme. Die Schlacht von Sluis Van ist ein bedeutendes Ereignis in der Thrawn Trilogie und verdient es daher auch richtig dargestellt zu werden. Ein fehlerhafter Artikel verdient nun mal leider auch keinen Lesenswertstatus. Steffen Gebhart 16:49, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Jungs Jungs, jetzt bleib mal ruhig. Modgamers hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint, wie dus aufgefangen hast Steffen. Mag sein das der Artikel nicht lesenswert ist, aber deswegen anfangen zu streiten? Hört mal: Jetzt beruhigt eure Gemüter und sagt nett entschuldigung. Dann versucht das doch bitte in Ruhe und Netten Tönen auszudiskutieren, aber auf der Diskuseite vom Artikel, okay? Gruß Boba 16:56, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Wir streiten nicht, wir tauschen Argumente zur Aufwertung des Artikels aus. Sobald diese Kandidatur abgeschlossen ist, wird diese Abstimmung eh auf die Artikelseite verlegt, darum sehe ich auch keinen Grund die Gründe für ein Kontra nicht auch hier darzulegen. Bei einer erneuten Kandidatur liessen sich dann auch gezielt die Punkte überprüfen, welche zur Ablehnung des Vorschlags führten. Was mich betrifft gibt es hier keinen persönlichen Konflikt wenn andere daraus keinen machen. Wie gesagt, streite ich niemandem die Kompetenz ab. Steffen Gebhart 20:13, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ohh Steffen so meinte ich das doch gar nicht, ich war der Meinung, dass ihr ein wenig aufgebracht wart. Da hab ich mir gedacht, Boba du magst es nicht wenn andere streiten oder kurz davor sind, sorg dafür dass das nicht so weit kommt. Natürlich verstehe ich deine Argumente, aber ich fand ihr wurdet ein wenig angepannt, daher wollte ich das ein wenig lockern. Ist mir wohl nicht ganz gelungen ;). Naja jedenfalls hoffe ich das ihr das bald geklärt habt. Gruß Boba 02:21, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit einer Für-''' '''zwei Gegenstimmen und zwei Ethaltungen konnten die Bedingungen für eine erfolgreiche Lesenswert-Kandidatur leider nicht erreicht werden. Vielleicht klappst ja beim nächsten mal. Gruß Boba 00:26, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST)